


A Happy Home

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Dwalin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, The Hobbit - Freeform, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: “Imagine coming home and finding Dwalin in the kitchen, apron&santa hat, shaking his tush to an xmas tune whilst baking you a gingerbread house. When he notices you, he invites you to decorate it with him.”+“I KNITTED YOU A JUMPER”





	A Happy Home

You were so excited to see your boyfriend again, especially after so long being away from home.  _Why had you thought to accept that placement across the country?_  It had seemed the greatest opportunity but you had been rather careless when considering how difficult long-distance relationships were. The only reassurance was that Dwalin had sounded as eager to see you as you were him and did not appear to hold your three month absence against you.

You had spoken to him right before you had ‘taken off’ but little did he know it had been a mere layover and you were going to surprise him by arriving hours earlier than expected. He had told you to let yourself in and he would hopefully not have fallen asleep but you knew he would more than likely be awake in the middle of the day.  _Oh, you were sneaky,_  but he had always loved that about you and you had always loved the look on his face when you caught him so off-guard.

You pulled your suitcase from the back of the taxi with help from the driver and gave him a generous holiday tip. You were so happy, you would have given him your whole wallet. You grasped your gift bags in your other hand as you dragged the rolly bag through the doors of your apartment; you had nearly missed the grand complex as much as you had the man waiting within.

The elevator ride was much too long for your liking and you nearly tripped out of the doors as you rushed into the hallway. You could smell the sweet aroma of baking and you were sure that many were preparing for Christmas the next day. You hoped that you would have enough time to do a little but you may just forgo it to relish the time you had with Dwalin.

As you neared your door, you saw a wreath upon its face and grinned at the unusual decoration and wondered if he had missed you so much. He had never been overly keen on holiday grandiose but you had also found him to be much less stubborn than you had thought when you had first met. From within, you could hear the familiar holiday crooning of Elvis and you quietly slipped the key into the door, your gifts hanging heavily upon your arm.

You pushed inward, carefully keeping the door from making a sound as you pulled in your suitcase and set it by the closet. You gently placed your gifts beside it and began to strip yourself of jacket and boots. You could hear movement in the kitchen and you wondered what exactly was going on in there.  _Had Dwalin gone mad or had you somehow unlocked the wrong apartment?_

You tiptoed to arched doorway of the kitchen and peeked inside to find your great big teddy bear intently piecing together a gingerbread cabin. You smiled as he failed to notice your presence and you took in his unusual appearance; he had your Mrs. Claus apron strapped across his torso and the garment seemed comically small on him. A Santa hung lazily from his head above his dark brow and you giggled as he hummed along to the carols floating through the air, giving a little wiggle with his hips.

“Wha–” He jumped suddenly and looked over the iced roof of his creation, “[Y/N]?!”

“Dwalin,” You announced as you stepped inside, nearly laughing once more at his shocked expression, “What on earth are you doing?”

“Um…” He looked bashfully to his cabin and his cheeks coloured slightly, “I was preparing for you. I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“And I thought it’d be just as nice to surprise you,” You intoned as you neared the counter and took in his masterpiece, “I caught an early flight.”

“So you did,” He grinned as he rounded the corner of the island and held out his arms to you, “I missed you.”

“Oh, I missed you too, you big lug,” You let him pull you into a warm hug, basking in the feel of his arms before finally pulling away, “I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

“Doesn’t matter,” He assured as he wiped his hand on his apron and brushed it through your hair, “You’re home now…which means you can help me. I can’t get the door to stay on.”

He turned back to the counter where the gingerbread abode stood half-finished and furrowed his brow at it darkly. You stepped up beside him and took the small rectangle of cookie in your hand and a bag of icing, carefully edging it as you eyed the frame. You were not so sure you could get it to stay either as you had never been very good at these things.

“Not to worry,” You smiled as you bent closer to place the door, “We’ll be eating it anyways.”

“Not until tomorrow,” He warned as he caressed your back lightly with his large hand, “I don’t think our guests would enjoy a half-eaten dessert.”

“Fine,” You finally released the rectangle and it stayed firm within the frame, “But I get the leftover icing.”

“I made extra just for you,” He hugged your shoulder with his arm and you leaned into him, “I know you’d never forgive me if I hadn’t.”

“Well, I haven’t been gone so long, after all,” You teased as you wrapped your arm around his middle, “It’s good to be home.”

* * *

You had not slept so soundly in months and you knew the reason was laying right beside you, snoring like an angry bear. You had missed that familiar rumble and the heat of his body beside yours. Having a spacious bed was not so bad either as you had spent the last three months falling off a single mattress. The sun was peeking through the curtains and you knew that sooner or later, you would have to leave the bliss of your cozy covers.

“Dwalin,” You nudged his shoulder gently, his other arm below you as he had not let you go all night, “We’ve got to get the turkey going.”

“No, fuck the turkey,” His snoring stopped and he grumbled without opening his eyes, “We’ll have a late dinner.”

“You know we’d never hear the end of it,” You gently ran your hand down his cheek and placed a kiss upon his lips, “Besides, I want you to open your gifts.”

“I thought I already did,” He grinned as he finally opened his eyes and his hand caressed your thigh.

“Shhh,” You poked his nose in reproach, “Come on.”

You managed to roll out of his grasp, though he growled as you did so and fell onto his back with an irritated huff. You pulled on a loose sweater and some panties as Dwalin watched from the mattress and you tossed a pair of sweatpants at him.

“I mean it, get up,” You ordered before turning through the door, “Or maybe you won’t get those gifts after all.”

You heard another grumble from him as you stepped into the living room and made your way to the kitchen. You pulled the defrosted turkey from the sink and began to stuff it with bread and fixings as you listened to Dwalin moving around in the next room. Maybe he was just as stubborn as you had thought. You finished with the turkey and set it in the oven and rinsed your hand of the juice of poultry and mix of spices.

You went back into the living room where Dwalin waited patiently and you crossed the carpet to pull out the gifts you had placed under the tree. You brought them over to the couch as you sat beside him and gave him a warm, hoping to break his grumpiness; he had never been a morning person.

“I want you to open mine first,” He said as he pulled one from the table beside him, “Besides, I know how impatient you are.”

“Dwalin,” You narrowed your eyes as you took the gift bag from him, “Merry Christmas, you grouchy old man.”

“And to you, dear,” He grinned as you set the bag before you.

You reached in and pulled out the wool garment from within, wondering why on earth he was so eager for you to open a sweater. You already had dozens of them in your closet and he had begged you to get rid of most of them. You quirked your brow at him as you pulled out the red and white sweater and nearly chuckled at the goofy looking reindeer on the front.

“I thought you hated all my sweaters,” You commented as you tilted your head.

“No, I just hate that you have so many,” He returned with a crooked grin, “They take up too much room….but I made this one. Special, for you.”

“You made this?” You could not help the stunned tone in your voice, “I didn’t know you could knit.”

“Yes, well…” He looked away embarrassed, “My mother taught me when I was young.”

“Oh my god, that is so sweet,” You preened and he frowned, “I couldn’t ask for a better gift.”

“You like it?” He asked, looking back to you as his grimace began to fade.

“Of course I do,” You draped it across your lap as you ripped off your old one and pulled the new one over your head; though it did not quite match your underwear, “It’s adorable.”

“That it is,” He agreed with a broad grin, “Come here.”

He held out his arm and you made your way over onto his lap as he pulled you nearer. You snuggled into him as he placed a gentle kiss upon your cheek and you hugged your arm across his shoulders. You turned your head and nuzzled into his beard, eliciting a ticklish chuckle from the gruff man.

“Merry Christmas,” You said as you remained atop his lap, “I think perhaps I’ll start looking for job closer to home.”

“You do what you must,” He replied as his hand trailed up your back, “As long as you come home to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: December 18, 2015


End file.
